Wicked bonds
by 13alex
Summary: [AU] Some secrets should remain secrets. Some secrets can change a life of one person. Ron Stobbable by accident stumbled on one of such secrets. How much it will change his life? And how much he will change the life of others?
1. Chapter 1

**_A\N HI! A friendly reminder: English is not my native language so please, don't be a grammar nazi, i'm trying to make it as readable as possible (no pun intended). I constantly trying to improve myself in grammar and storytelling, so please bear with me for a while. Also updates will be two weeks apart from each other, sometimes sooner, sometimes later, but usually i need two weeks to think, rethink, and write a 2k-2,5k chapter, this chapter(almost 6k) is an exception that i make times to times(though i have no idea what length of chapters this story will have). Well, with that out of the way, i present to you my third Kim Possible fanfiction!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 1

Forget me not

_"__Don't let them know that it's bothering you, just smile. It is your best shield and best weapon. Come on Ronnie, let me see your smile. That's better. No matter how hard life kicks us in, never let it bother you. Just smile…"_

"Sir?" somebody tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Ah?" Ron opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"We are going to land soon, please be ready." flying attendant said politely and went towards another sleeping passenger.

'Sir? Weird to hear it when you only 16.' Ron thought and stretched, as much small space of a seat allowed him.

An announcement was voiced throughout the airplane:

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

After airplane landed, and one tedious waiting for his luggage to appear on a conveyer belt, 16-years old boy proceeded to the airport's Arrival area. He looked around, in hopes of find a familiar face in a crowd. Red-haired woman noticed him and waved.

"Over here Ron!" she waved to him.

"Thanks for picking me up Mrs. Possible!" he put his smile on and approached her.

"No problems Ron." She smiled back at him happily. "Welcome to the Middleton!"

They went to the parking lot, where Ann's minivan was parked. While she was opening the trunk, Ron just stood near the car. A sucking feeling appeared in his stomach. He started to shake slightly.

"Ron?" Ann Possible noticed it. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Mrs. Possible." Ron smiled at her.

"You know, we can ditch this thing here." she tapped the roof of the car. "And take a train, there is a station around, and we could just walk…"

"I'll be fine on a front seat, don't worry." Ron put his luggage at the trunk.

"If you say so." Ann said and went to the driver's seat. "But if you feel too uncomfortable just tell me, and i'll stop the car, ok?"

He hated the smell of the car, the sound of it, a fast changing view from the window made his discomfort even bigger. But he can't allow himself to show it, especially in front of Mrs. Possible. He visited Middleton before at least three times. Once when he was around 3-years old, so he doesn't remember much, second time when he was 8, and once more at the age of 12. Each time he and his family stayed at Possible's house. Despite of the life circumstances of living and working different cities, somehow Possible and Stoppable families managed to hold on their friendship.

"Here we are." Ann stopped the car. "Let's get your luggage and i'll show you your room."

Each time Ron saw that house, he was amazed my it's design. It looked like it was ripped strait from a movie. He took his luggage from the trunk and they went inside.

"Boys! Kimmie!" Ann said loudly. "Come down here!"

Two twins went downstairs, with smudges of machine oil all over their faces and clothes.

"Just as i thought!" Ann rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" Ron smiled at raised his hand.

"Hey Ron…" Tim said.

"Hey." Jim followed.

"Where is your sister?" Ann asked twins.

"We don't know." Tim shrugged.

"We aren't her babysitters." Jim followed.

"Honestly, this girl." Ann sighed deeply. "The dinner will be in an hour, take a shower by then, or i'll cut your allowance in half."

"Yes mom."

Boys ran back upstairs to finish whatever monstrosity they were working on.

"They have really grown up since my last visit." Ron put a hand on his neck, an awkward habit.

"And got much smarter to, and more troublesome." she half-smiled. "Let's go upstairs, i'll show you your room."

They went upstairs, and Ann opened the door to his new place. It was really spacious, with a big bed, a nightstand, closet, and a desk with a computer and printer/scanner on it.

"We decided that you'll need a computer, it's James's old one. I guess it isn't much for games, but it's working fine, and help you with studies." Ann said to him.

"Sweet, i always wanted to try the retro gaming." he smiled happily and put his luggage near the bed.

"Ron, i know that we discussed it already, but are you sure that you don't want anything from your old room shipped here?"

"No, thing i took with me are enough Mrs. Possible, as for other ones… I'll bring them, when i'll be ready to. "

"I see. Well, get yourself comfortable here. From now on, it's your room. Right across it is boys' room, so don't panic if you hear any explosions."

"Got it! Explosions are normal."

"Under this house, sadly yes." Ann sighed again. "I'll call you to the dinner, James should come home to it, and Kim…i need to call Kim."

With these words Ann left the room, leaving the boy alone. As he close his door a smile that was present since he met her at the airport disappeared. He quietly walked to his bed and started to unpack his luggage. It was only one bag, with some clothes, notes from old school, and a photo album. Ron put the album in one of desk's drawers almost instantly. After this he put all clothes into the closet, and notes on the desk. To kill some time, Ron decided to check the computer. It was pretty old model, by modern standards, however not too old. Internet was already connected, which made him smile again for a second. He checked what games can be played with specs he has, and was pretty satisfied with a range of them he can actually try. Currently there weren't any games on the computer, except solitaire, that came with the system. With a lack of an alternative, Ron started it and played until he heard Ann's voice, calling for him and twins to go downstairs. He came down to the kitchen and noticed a familiar man sitting at the table, sipping his coffee.

"Ah, Ronald! Welcome boy. How was your flight?" James smiled to him.

"Thank you Mr. Possible. It was smooth. I slept like a baby almost all way to the Middleton." he smiled back.

"Good, good. Since you are living with us from now on, i have to tell you about one very important roof under this house." Mr. Possible sipped some coffee from his mug. "Any unappropriated move towards Kimmie is punished by the one-way ticket to the orbit. Do you understand this?"

"Loud and clear!" Ron answered instantly.

"James." Ann glared at her husband. "What did i tell you about scaring Ron."

"I'm not scaring him dear, just having a civil conversation, honestly."

"It's alright Mrs. Possible." Ron sat at the table.

Twins appeared at the same table a minute later, without oil smudges on their clothes or faces. A sound of front door opens and light stomping was heard, as the last part of this family entered the house.

"I'm home!" girl said and went to her room to change.

A minute later red-head teen girl entered the kitchen. Last time Ron saw her, she was 12. He still remembered her ponytail and brackets, and how ridiculous she looked at them. However there wasn't a single thing to ridicule her now, at least in looks department.

"Heya." Ron greeted her.

"Yeah, hi." Kim answered unenthusiastically and sat at the dinner table.

"Kimmie, why are you late?" Ann asked her, while bringing food to the table. "I told you this morning to be home as soon as you can."

"I was discussing a new cheerleading routine with girls." she answered. "Competition isn't that far off, and we need to come up with something new."

"Wow, you are cheerleader now?" Ron asked.

"I'm a captain." she said dryly.

"Cool!"

"Well, since all of us are here…" Ann put a bowl of mash potato on a table and sat near her husband. "Then let's make it official. Welcome to the Possible house Ron."

"Welcome, Ronald." James smiled and raised his mug.

"Welcome to hell." Twins smirked.

"Welcome." Kim said with the same lack of enthusiasm.

Dinner went a bit awkwardly, but Ron was expecting that. Despite of that he really did enjoy it, mostly because of Ann's cooking. Kim wasn't really talkative and spent most of the time checking her phone, boys were constantly discussing some technical stuff, the most of it he couldn't understand, and Mr. and Mrs. Possible just talked about work plans for tomorrow.

"Ronald." Mr. Possible spoke to boy, trying to be careful with his words. "Me and Ann arranged you in Middleton High School. You can start from tomorrow, if you feel ready of course."

"I'm ready Mr. Possible." Ron nodded to him and finished his mash potato.

"Glad to see you in such high spirit." James smiled.

"Kimmie will help you tomorrow." Ann added.

"Thanks for the dinner, i'll be in my room." Kim stood from the table and went upstairs.

"We done!" twins ran to their room.

"Do you need a help with dishes?" Ron asked Ann.

"No, we have a dishwasher now." she answered. "But thank you for asking."

Ron spent the rest of the day at his new room. He spent time surfing the internet. Funny images, viral videos, online series, anything that can make his brain just stop thinking and enjoy. He needed it. Ron didn't really want to sleep, especially since he doze off during the flight that day, but he made himself go to bed eventually. He didn't want to be sleepy at his first day in the school. It was a dreamless night.

Ron woke up in a good mood. After brushing his teeth he went towards the kitchen. Ann was already there, dressed for the work.

"Good morning Ron!" she smiled as she noticed him.

"Good morning Mrs. Possible." he answered cheerfully.

"Did you sleep well? Adjusting to a new place can be troublesome."

"Don't worry, i slept like a baby."

He poured himself some cereal with milk in a bowl. Ann and James soon drove away to the work, leaving him and Kim some lunch money. After finishing breakfast Ron went upstairs to his room, to prepare for school. He put just empty notes and couple pens in his bag pack, since he didn't have any books yet.

"Hey!" Kim knocked at his door. "We need to go, are you ready?"

"Ah? Yeah, i'm ready!" he grabbed his bag pack and went out of his room.

"School bus is broken, so we have to walk." Kim said, as she went downstairs and opened front door.

"That's good." Ron breathed.

"Good?" she gave him a look.

"Uhm yeah, good, for heart you know. Walk and stuff."

"Whatever." Kim just went down the street.

Ron followed her quietly. He remembered her being more talkative when they were twelve. Kim was a bit shy at start, but as they played she become more and more energetic and open. She didn't look shy now though. There was a certain feeling of determination coming from her every movement. She wasn't a 12-years old girl he remembers anymore.

"Before we get to school, i need to ask you some things." Kim suddenly interrupted an awkward silence.

"Yeah, of course, ask away!"

"What did you do in your old school?"

"Excuse me?" Ron didn't understand the question.

"What was your clique?"

"I don't think i ever had one."

"Seriously?" Kim sighed. "Anyway, forget about old school now. What are you going to do in Middleton High?"

"Uhm… i have no idea honestly. Is this important?"

"Of course it is!" Kim raised her voice a little. "Ok. Are you good at sports?"

"No."

"Studies?"

"No."

"Arts?"

"Not particularly."

"Are you going to at least try any of it?"

"Probably not, especially sports."

"Just great." she appeared to be irritated by that. "No skills and no will to do anything. Do you know who are you after that?"

"Who?"

"A loser."

"A what?"

"A loser!" she repeated. "Listen. I have a reputation in Middleton High. I stand on a top of food chain. I don't need you messing with that. So i want ask you NOT to speak with me at school, or mention ANYONE that you live in my house. Got it?"

"Yeah, i got it." he answered, trying not to lose his smile.

"Good. The school is that way, you can see its reader board from here." she pointed the direction. "Stand here and count to ten when i say so, and i'll go further. That way no one will see us together. Start counting."

'Well…that was a good mental punch in guts.' Ron thought as she went towards school without him. 'One…two…three…four…'

"And…" Kim said more softly than usual, stopped and turned to face him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

'…ten.'

With the sinking feeling in his stomach he went towards a school building. He was able to find principal's office rather quickly and was given books he need, at least the one that was in school library, a school map, with his locker marked on it, and a code to it. As Ron put extra books into the locker he noticed a bunch of school student gathered together around something. Out of curiosity he went towards the group to see what's going on. They all stood around a beaten up wending machine, chattering about what happened to it. It glass was broken, goods were scattered everywhere, it was covered with a lot of slash marks and had a gash on the side. Pieces of it were torn out. From a looks of it, some assume that a wild animal sneaked up in school and trashed the machine.

"Yes!" a girl with brown hair, standing beside him, whispered happily.

Ron looked at the girl. She was smiling widely, her teal eyes were full of excitement. A moment later she noticed blond teen, looking at her with confused expression on his face, and swiftly went away from him and the crowd.

'That was…weird…' Ron thought.

Soon the school bell ringed and all students quickly left the scene. Ron looked at the map he got, and went towards the English class. It didn't take too long to find it too. As he opened the door, he was met with the stern stare of a large-build man in brown suit.

"Uhm…hi." Ron said a bit nervously. "This is the English class, right?"

"I guess you are the new student." man said in his growly voice.

"Yes, that's right. Ron Stoppable. Nice too meet ya." he said in more relaxed fashion.

"Steve Barklin. Substitute teacher. Don't cause any trouble in school kid, and i'll be happy. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Ron saluted.

"Your sit is all the way in the back, at the window. And no chit chats with other students during the class!"

As he walked to his sit he noticed two familiar faces. First was Kim, who looked irritated by the fact they were in the same class. And the second one was a girl with brown hair that he saw earlier in the group of people ogling at the trashed wending machine. Her sit was right in front of his. As girl noticed and recognized him, she immediately shifted her look towards the wall, avoiding his eyes. As soon as class ended he tried to speak with her, but she disappeared in hallway before he managed to breathe a single word.

Ron used the lunch break to learn the layout of the school. He didn't make any friends to spend it with anyway. From a looks of it all people were already sorted out to their cliques. Ron was new, and obviously wasn't part of any of it yet, and he wasn't interested in entering one yet. He didn't have any interest in join one anyway. Not now at least.

As classes were over, Ron decided to go at the place he calls home from now on, however something stopped him. At one of the school hallway he noticed a group of three buff guys, they were wearing jackets with school symbol on them. There was also a much smaller guy surrounded by those three. He was thin, wearing thick glasses, and looked very distressed. It was obvious that whatever conversation was held between him and other guys it wasn't very friendly.

'Oh great. Jocks are jerks in this school too. Just ignore it, that's for better.'

Ron tried to make another step, but couldn't. His morality refused to go away. He knew he couldn't just go away after witnessing this.

'Maybe i should call a teacher….no, never again i trust a teacher about this stuff. I have to try for myself.'

He put his easy-going smile on and went towards the group.

"Hey man!" Ron waved energetically and approached the group. "Some student council guy was asking for you just now, sounded really urgent, like now or never urgent."

"Student council? What do…" an imaginary light bulb appeared above the skinny guy's head. "Ah yes, that thing i need to do…right now!"

Boy squeezes between buff guys and ran away, leaving Ron alone with them. As he tried to do the same two arms held his shoulder, grounding him on the spot.

"Haven't seen you around here before." boy with blond spiky hair said and pointed at the door. "Let's have a little chat."

Two other guys dragged Ron through the doors into the boy's locker room. Their grip was too strong to him to escape it.

"You are probably the new kid here." Spiky hair guy said slyly. "So let me explain some rules to you. In this school people who are on top of the Food Chain are the law. Simple isn't it?"

"Eat or be eaten i got it." Ron smiled nervously and made a step on the side.

"Smart guy i see." a hand hit the locker, cutting the escape way for him. "But still, you interrupted our talk with little Seymour earlier. So, a little punishment must be implied."

"No, no punishment needed, really guys. I'm good."

"Shove him in here." Spiky guy commanded and opened the farthest locker from the doors.

"Hey stop it guys, come on!"

Ron tried to struggle, but it was futile. He was crammed into the grey locker a second later.

"Welcome to the Middleton High." spiky guy slammed the locker door. "And if anybody asks, you tripped and fell inside. Or next time will be worse, got it?"

Three boys left the locker room, leaving Ron in the locked locker.

"Hey Daemon." one of the guys said. "What is it really ok to leave him like that? We'll get in the trouble…"

"Don't be a wuss." spiky hair guy answered. "The janitor will probably find him before closing the school and that wimp won't tell anything, for his own good."

"But what if Brick will know about it?" the other guy asked. "We will be kicked out of the team."

"Then he will not know about it." Daemon said. "And even if he will, he won't kick me out, i'm the best quarterback this school had in years, and i can vouch for you two. So listen to me and keep you mouths shut."

Kim was waiting at the front gates of school for several minutes now. She was looking for a certain blond boy. She felt bad about how she treated him this morning, and was going to walk him home.

'I know what i said wasn't pleasant, but at least it was truth.' she tapped her foot impatiently. 'Where is he? That's it, i'm waiting for 10 minutes and go home.'

The locker was too small to allow any movement. Ron tried to shout for minutes, but no one came to help. He didn't know was it because no one could hear him from here, or they just ignored. His throat felt soar as he continue to shout for help.

'I should know shit like this will happen. When do i freaking learn.'

As he tried to get somebody's attention again and again he became more tired. Every other shout was weaker than the previous one, and in the end he lost all energy he had. He fell asleep in the dark locker in the end.

_"__This is unfair!" he shouted in aggravation._

_"__We did everything we could Ronnie." his mother put her hand on his shoulder. _

_"__Why I should be on a short side of the stick here? I did nothing wrong! They did!"_

_"__Listen, let me be honest with you. Sometimes life isn't fair at all. But even in situations like this, when everything is wrong and twisted you have something to protect yourself. Don't let them know that it's bothering you, just smile. It is your best shield and best weapon. Come on Ronnie, let me see your smile. That's better. No matter how hard life kicks us in, never let it bother you. Just smile…"_

A loud bang woke Ron up. The locker door wasn't locked anymore. It was slightly bunted and had a claw mark on it. Ron was still inside locker, trying to understand what just happened. His body was a little numb from staying is such uncomfortable position for some time.

"Argh! I'll get you little bastard!" a girl's voice was heard nearby.

Through the gap between locker and its door Ron noticed two figures. There was a girl with brown hair, the one he met today in the crowd, and in front of her stood a strange creature. It was half of her size, and looked like a monkey with a head of the bat and had claws on its hands and feet. Pieces of machinery and circuits were tied to its torso, elbows and knees, like armor. The creature hissed at the girl angrily.

"**Gust!**" girl's voice obtained an echo-like feature, and she threw her hand forward.

A strong wind appeared from nowhere and slammed strange creature to the wall. Ron was in shock from what he witnessed. In this state he accidentally moved forward, he lost his balance and, with a loud thud, fell on the floor.

"What the heck?" girl noticed him.

Creature used the moment of confusion and rushed to the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" girl went after it.

She followed it to the half-lit hallway, but it already disappeared in shadows. After a heavy sigh she went back to the locker room. Ron stood up from the floor, and noticed girl approaching him.

"Great! Just great!" she mumbled and pulled out what looked like a small perfume bottle from a fanny pack on her hip. "The first time i was allowed to do it on my own, and i blew it!"

"What was that thing?" Ron asked her trying to stay collected. "And that wind, where did it come from?"

"Doesn't matter, you won't remember any of it anyway." she sprayed something from the perfume bottle at his face. "You will forget everything that you saw or heard for the last ten minutes, you never saw me or the little weird guy."

"Uhm? What do you mean forget?" he asked her, trying to understand such weird gesture from her.

"What? How did you…" she sprayed his face two more times, making a strong smell of herbs in the air. "Ok, this should work."

"What should?"

"Why potion doesn't work on you?!" girl went to the panic mode. "You should be all quiet and suggestible right now! Dang it… Can this day be any worse?"

"Ehm…i'm sorry?" Ron scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Looks like i have no other choice." she ignored him and sighed again.

Girl pulled out small amulet from the fanny pack and grabbed Ron's hand.

"**Return**!" she said in the echo-like voice.

Everything around them flashed with a brightest light, and in a moment, they were transported somewhere else. Ron's heart was beating fast. No lockers or benches around anymore. Now he was in a middle of someone's living room.

"This way." girl grabbed his jersey's collar and dragged the boy after her.

"Hey wait! What happened? Where are we?" Ron, in state of utter shock, followed her.

She didn't answer it and just went towards one of the rooms in the house.

"Dad!" girl went through the door, with Ron still in her grip. "We have a problem here!"

Room was filled with books, with a bookshelf at every wall. Middle-age man in glasses stood from the wooden desk. He had brown hair with grey areas on the sides.

"What is the problem Sweety?" man noticed a third person in the room. "And who is he?"

"He IS the problem." she dragged Ron to the chair in the corner and pointed at it. "Sit here."

"What is going on?" Ron asked her, trying to comprehend all that happened.

"Just be quiet and everything will be over soon." she said nonchalantly.

"Over soon?!" panic in him grew stronger. "Um, no thanks, i think i'll go home now, where's the exit?"

"**Bind**!" girl pronounced with echo and put her palm on his chest.

It was as Ron's hands got glued to his torso, as well as his legs got tied up. Brown haired girl pushed him slightly and his body dropped on soft comfortable chair.

"BonBon, care to explain what happened?" man said softly while correcting his glasses.

"While i was chasing gremlin, this guy fell from the locker and saw me using magic and the thing. I sprayed the potion at him, but it didn't work. So i brought him home to ask you for help."

"Smart choice." he praised her and went back to the desk to pull out a wooden box. "Let's see."

Man opened the box and took a small glass vial with some green-ish liquid form it. He pulled a cork from it and brought it to Ron's nose. Boy tried to move out of it, but his body refused to listen to him.

"Bleh!" Ron held the gag, his eyes watered slightly from it. "Smells like rotted grass."

"Interesting. Very interesting." Man pushed cork back in the vial. "No effect at all."

"So my potion was fine?" girl said.

"It looks like the problem is indeed in the boy." man put his hand on boy's shoulder. "This will sting a little."

"OW!" Ron felt a momentary pain flying through the whole of his body.

"Hm… From the feel of it, he doesn't have any magic. He is a perfectly normal human."

"Then why our potion didn't work on him?" girl asked.

"I have one or two theories. Is this boy from your school?"

"Yes. He started today actually."

"I see." man put the vial back to the box and pulled out a little paper amulet. "Sweety, i want to talk to the boy privately."

"Why?" girl raised one brow.

"Just a little man to man talk." he smiled to her fatherly. "And make me some herbal tea please."

"Ok, fine." she rolled her eyes and went out of the room.

"And no eavesdropping!" man said loud enough.

"FINE!" he voice came from the other side of the door.

As her father heard steps fading away from the door, he took his glasses off, what made him actually look pretty intimidating.

"So you transferred to my daughter's school, saw her using magic at your first day and the potion that should make any human forget about it doesn't work on you. Sounds really suspicious."

"No sir, not suspicious at all!" Ron, who still was unable to move properly, was terrified right now. "This is all just a coincident! Honestly!"

"Honesty is a very good thing, but rare as well." man put the paper talisman at Ron's chest. "But i know how to bring up this feature in people. **Activate**."

The echo spread through the room, and Ron found himself in a state of trance.

"This talisman will make you speak truth and only truth. What is your name?"

"Ron Stoppable." boy answered with no emotion in his voice.

"What do you now about my daughter or me?"

"You two are weird and have some strange powers."

"Do you know anything about magic?"

"No, i thought it was just a fiction."

'It does look like he knows nothing.' man thought and sighed.

"Why you were in a locker?" he asked the boy.

"I was locked by bullies. Something broke the lock on locker and i fell out from it."

"What broke the lock?"

"There was a claw mark, it was probably the weird bat-head monster that broke it."

"I see. You were transferred to the Middleton high today, right?"

"Yes."

"Why were you transferred?"

"I had to move to the Middleton."

"Why?"

"Because…" Ron made a small pause. "My parents died in car accident and my caretaker, Mrs. Possible, lives in Middleton."

"**Stop**!" man commanded with echo immediately as he heard boy's words and took the talisman from his chest. "**Release**!"

Man clicked his fingers. Ron could move his body normally again, so he sat in chair more comfortably. Boy was out of the strange trance-like state now, and his eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry." man said, while putting his glasses back. "I needed to make sure you aren't here to harm my daughter. And i guess i went too far."

Ron sat quietly.

Man went toward the door and opened it a bit.

"Bonnie." he said loudly. "Make some tea for our guest too."

"Guest?" her confused voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes, guest." he answered and sat behind his desk.

Ron took his emotion under control at wiped the tears from his eyes with a sleeve. His daughter came to the room with two mugs of tea in her hands and handed one to her father and another to the blond boy.

"Th-thanks." Ron put a smile on his face, but he was still visibly distressed as his hands shook uncontrollably.

"So, he's a guest now?" girl asked the man in glasses.

"Yes he is." he made a sip of tea and turned his attention to boy again. "I'm truly sorry for such, let's say, aggressive way we met. My name is Ryan Rockwaller. My daughter Bonnie and I are witches. That is why we could do things you saw."

"Witches?" Ron was processing the information. "Really?"

"Yes." man nodded.

"But you are a man. H-how can you be a witch?" Ron asked the first that came to his head.

"That's a common misconception." Ryan smiled. "There are male witches in the world, and i'm one of them."

"So there are MORE witches?"

"Yup." Bonnie answered. "But in Middleton it's only dad and me."

"You see, witches exist as a wall between non-magical folk like you, and magical creatures from different worlds." Ryan tried to explain. "We catch them, send them back their world, or, in rare cases, annihilating them."

"Worlds?" Ron grabbed his head with one hand. "There are other worlds?"

"Dad, i think it's too much information for him to handle." Bonnie pointed at the guy. "And why do you explaining it too him?"

"You see, it appears we can't use potion to alter his last memories." Ryan said. "And i don't think neither of us is capable to create a memory altering spell that won't scramble poor boy's head. I need some time to figure out how to take out the memories about you and me, without harming him. And while i'm looking for a solution, i want him to assist you in your hunts."

"Say what?" both teens asked at the same time.

"Ron, the witches, magic, and existence of the real monsters and otherworldly creatures is a secret that should be kept, do you understand that?"

"Y-yes, sir." Ron answered automatically.

"Wait Dad, you can't be serious!" Bonnie said. "You want him to tag along with me?"

"Yes." he answered.

"But you promised that i will be allowed to do it on my own, and now you bring him as a babysitter?"

"I promised that i'll allow it if you will succeed in this one. And did you succeed?"

"No." she lowered her head.

"Exactly. You failed to capture gremlin and got a witness. You have to answer the consequences."

"Yes dad. I got it."

"As soon as i find the way to harmlessly remove some memories from his head you two have to work together. Bonnie will help Ron to adapt, and Ron will help Bonnie during her duties. What do you think about it?" he looked at the boy.

"Is…" Ron scratched his head. "Is there any other way? I promise, i won't tell a soul about you!"

"I'm sorry, but i can't leave you without supervision."

"And if i refuse?"

"Then i would have no choice, but to try the memory altering spell, with 95% of failure, which will probably turn you into a vegetable, figuratively speaking."

"Wow, what a choice." Ron sighed. "I agree."

"Bonnie?" Ryan looked at his daughter.

"Fine, i agree." she spoke through her teeth.

"Good." Ryan smiled. "Now, it's getting pretty late, and you probably tired after…"

"Late?" Ron started to panic again. "How late? "

"It's almost six." Bonnie said.

"No no no! I need to go home, fast!"

"I can give you a lift if you want." Ryan offered.

Ron was hesitating for a moment, but the situation left him little of choice. He asked Ryan to get him to the school. He remembered the way from there.

"Here we are." Ryan stopped the car near the school gates.

"Thank you for the ride." Ron said a bit weekly, feeling sick in the stomach.

"No problem, and, i'm truly sorry for all this." Ryan corrected his glasses. "But i must keep Bonnie safe, and keeping our abilities in secret is a part of it."

Ron nodded to him and went out of the car. As Mr. Rockwaller drove away, boys went towards his new home with a fast pace. Thankfully his memory didn't fail him and soon he entered Possible's house. As Ron sneaked through the hallway he was noticed by Kim, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey!" she said, while casually changing the channels.

"H-hey!" he smiled at her and waved.

"Mom called and asked how you were feeling after the first day."

Ron gulped.

"I told her that after school you were too tired to talk and went to take a nap in you room." Kim explained. "She'll be home in an hour by the way."

"Thanks!" Ron felt an ease. "I owe you!"

"And don't forget it." she changed another channel.

Ron went to his room and dropped on the bad. He was worn out mentally and physically. An idea to actually take a nap didn't look so bad at the moment.

"Welcome to the Middleton." Ron mumbled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A\N HI! UPDATE! First: Sorry for a delay, my free time was really cut short recently. Second: I have a request of some sort. There are SERIOUS lack of RonGo and RonBon fanart around the internet. I know that those pairings aren't the most popular ones, but think about this: how many pairings you got interested in after seeing a picture of it? Some probably will say NONE, but i know that there are people who got introduced to ideas through deviantart and/or tumblr post. So please, if you have time and will to create some new fanart for RonGo or RonBon, post it on deviantart for everyone could appreciate that!...Sorry about this rant but it is something that bothered me for quite some time… Please enjoy the continuation of this story!_**

**_And, as always… _**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 2

Window of connection

Bonnie's ears were assaulted by a loud ringing noise from alarm clocks. She slammed her hand at the button on top of it and lazily stood from her bed. With a loud yawn, girl walked towards a mirror. Her hair was a total mess, pointing at several different directions. She took a comb from the table nearby and started her morning routine. A frown appeared on her face as memories of the day before appeared in her mind. She failed to catch a gremlin and exposed her powers to the guy whose memories can't be changed by the potion. She wanted to prove herself to her dad, but instead she only made a mess.

However an interesting opportunity rose from this pile of problems. She had to look after the guy with a strange resistance to the potion. At first she didn't like the idea, feeling that her dad trying to shelter her again. But on the other hand, Bonnie realized that she finally have somebody to talk with, except her father. So hanging out with somebody without any worries of being discovered was something new for her. At least until they found how to remove particular memories from his head.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ryan Rockwaller were sitting on the armchair at his study, holding a frame with the photo inside it. He was looking at it with a strong shadow of grief on his face. Picture showed a happy family of five. There stood a bit younger Ryan, beside him was his wife, beautiful woman with a small mole under the left side of her lips. With them were three girls. Two of them, teenagers, look similar to each other with the most noticeable difference were their hair color: one was blond, a trait she got from her grandmother, the other had same brown hair as the rest of the family. And in the center of picture stood a girl, much younger than the other two, smiling happily to the camera.

'I hope i did the right thing yesterday._' _Ryan carefully put the frame on the bookshelf.

"Dad!" Bonnie knocked and entered the study. "I'm ready to go!"

"Ah, right, school bus is broken." he mumbled and corrected his glasses.

"Are you still sleeping?" girl looked at him with suspicion. "Or you made trinkets all night again?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just thinking about our new young acquaintance." Ryan went to his desk and took his jacket from the back of a chair.

"What about him."

"I think i figured out why our potion didn't work on him." he tied his tie. "It appears that he immune to the ingredients. Datura, to be exact. It's a rare anomaly."

"So, we need to change a recipe?"

"According to the book i found on it, people with immunity to datura tend to have higher resistance to the plants who give similar effect too. No matter how much we will enhance the brew with magic it won't help in his case."

"Creating memory altering spell is out of question too i guess?"

"I doubt we can perform it correctly." Ryan corrected his glasses. "I'm going to contact someone who can help me in searching for alternative ways to resolve this little problem. Until then he is under your watch, ok?"

"Of course daddy." Bonnie tried to sound much less interested in it than she actually was.

"Good." he put the jacket on and smiled kindly to her. "Wait me in a car, i'll be in a minute."

Ron came early to the school today. There was a good reason for it. In the chaos and mess that was the day before he totally forgot about his back bag. He sneaked up in the boy's locker room and retrieved it before anybody noticed carnaged metal door of the small space he was temporary imprisoned in. He went back to his locker to change some books before classes start.

"Hey." Bonnie appeared near him.

"H-hey." Ron answered, stuttering.

Silence found its place between these two. They looked at each other's eyes quietly for several seconds.

"I'll… go to the class…" Ron closed his locker and warily went down the hallway.

Bonnie sighed deeply and, with a low growl, smashed her head into the nearest metal locker door.

'Couldn't even start a conversation! Stupid! That what i get for isolating myself from being social for several years!' she berated herself in her head.

"Uhm…" some boy approached her carefully. "That's my locker …"

Bonnie swiftly turned her head and stared at poor guy, giving him an unhealthy dose of chills on the spine.

"It's fine, i'll get my stuff later." boy retreated behind the nearest corner.

Bonnie, feeling even worse now, went towards the class. She sat at her desk, with Ron sitting right behind her. Soon class started, and while old-aged teacher spend her breath trying to educate young minds, Bonnie just looked blankly at the sky through a dusty window.

'I did spoke with him yesterday, right?' she thought, following louds with her eyes. 'Why i can't do it during school classes then? No, no. I can. I will! I just need to find a good start for conversation. Heya, you know i kinda want to have somebody to hang around... sounds to pathetic. From now on you are under my watch… too forceful. Who knew that it would be awkward to talk with someone you basically kidnapped, tied up and promised to knock the memories out of…'

"Rockwaller!" an old woman put Bonnie out of her thoughts. "Tell me: how long did the Civil War last?"

"Far longer than it should have?" Bonnie answered on a whim.

"It wasn't a philosophical question. This is History class, so please pay more attention to what i say." with that said teacher continued her lecture.

Ron was in a highest level of uncomfortable today. His hopes that yesterday was just a bad dream were utterly crushed by the fact that the locker door in boy's locker room still had claw marks on in, and by a really awkward morning encounter with witch girl. His life recently was like an ever-growing clump of snow, rolling down the slope. And Ron was a step ahead from the breaking point. Despite feeling weak and powerless he continued to push himself forward and he didn't know how long he can last like that.

Gathering all courage left inside him he decided to meet the most dangerous task he could in High School. Since he didn't have anything pre-packed with him for lunch, so the only other option was to dive in the mysteries of school diner. Ron took a food tray and looked at the different food it offered. After taking some time to decide he stopped at corndogs nuggets, sweet potato fries, and a butter roll. He scanned the lunch room with his eyes to find a table for himself. Despite place being really crowded there was one table fully available, near the garbage bin. Ron sat there, thankful for an absence of stench from the trash, and tried some potato fries. It was seriously undersalted, but at least edible.

"Hey again" Bonnie sat across him putting her tray on a table.

"He…khm…" Ron almost choked on a potato fry. "Hey."

"Listen, i think we started on a wrong foot yesterday." she spoke a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, you can say that…" Ron involuntary remembered yesterday's events again.

"So, how about we start over. Like introduce ourselves properly to each other. Since, you know, we stuck together for some time. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Ron Stoppable." he put a little smile on, trying to lessen a small freak out he had inside.

"That's better." Bonnie looked at his tray. "Good choice of food."

"Ehm, thanks."

"A little warning. If you'll ever see tuna or ham in the menu, avoid it like your life is on stake, mostly because it is."

Meanwhile, several tables farther, cheerleading squad enjoyed their meal together.

"Hey look." Hope pointed at the table near the trash bin. "Weirdo found herself a friend."

Kim choked on her orange juice as she looked at the pointed direction and started to cough.

"Kimmie are you ok?" Tara asked her worriedly.

"Fine…I'm fine…" Kim made a deep breathe. "Juice went the wrong way, that's it."

"Anyhow, isn't that the new guy with her?" Marcella noticed.

"Yeah, looks like it." Cristal said, putting her lettuce sandwich down. "I wonder why she decided to speak with him?"

"Yeah, i don't remember her saying any more than 2 words to anyone besides the teachers since, like, ever." Jessica said.

"Come to think of it, we don't know jack about the new guy." Liz commented. "I mean, maybe he is a weirdo too."

"Come on girls, stop being so harsh." Tara cut in the conversation. "She might be antisocial, but that doesn't mean that he is weird for talking with her."

'Thank you Tara!' Kim thought in her head. 'Maybe i can salvage at least some reputation for Ron…'

"Oh please!" Hope rolled her eyes. "She scared Gus Dunkson half to death this morning. Only a weirdo can talk with that basket case."

'And give it to Hope to ruin everything.' Kim's brow twitched.

"Anyway, what do you think about it Kim?" Marcella asked her.

"Not my problem, i don't care." Kim shrugged off nonchalantly.

"True, but come on, we all like to gossip time to time." Crystal pointed. "Just give us your two cents."

"Well, if you insist so much." Kim leaned on the back of the chair. "It's his second day in Middleton high, so he doesn't know what's what yet. Give him time before judging."

"I agree." Tara supported her.

"It's because you have a thing for guys with big ears." Liz smirked.

"And you know what they say about guys who have big ears." Marcy followed.

"That saying is about big feet. And i don't have a thing for big ears!" Tara's face became more pinkish from a blush, while girls giggled loudly.

A confusing feel overwhelmed Ron, as he tried to understand the person in front of him. He was somewhat scared of her, considering not so pleasant kidnapping and forced talk from her father. And he did remember how frustrated she was when she found out that he was under her watch from now on. SO her being, for a lack of other words, friendly was pretty alarming.

"I bet you have a lot of questions after the stuff you saw." Bonnie spoke to him. "You are free to ask, if you want."

"Uhm, isn't it bad to discuss that near people?" Ron asked. "I thought it supposed to be your secret or something."

"It's ok, no one can hear us anyway, unless they hide inside that trash bin." she pointed at the thing. "Just need to pay attention to who's around and it'll be fine. And i also have some potion, just for a case."

"I see." Ron ate a piece of a corndog nugget. "So, uhm , a question... i don't have any right now…"

"You met a witch and you don't have any questions? Yeah, right." she gave a short laugh. "Come on, i'm not going to transform you into the frog for a wrong question or anything."

Ron just quietly ate another nugget and looked to the side.

"Wait a second." her eyes widened. "You aren't afraid of me. Are you?"

"Y-yeah." he answered quietly still avoiding eye contact. "More than you think."

"Oh, i…i see." her voice cracked for a second. "Well, not surprising i guess. Sorry i took your time, if you'll want to ask anything just pass me a memo or something…"

Bonnie stood from the table and darted out of the lunch room. She ran into girl's bathroom and locked herself in one of the cabins. No matter how much she wanted, she couldn't allow herself to cry, even now.

'Of course he is scared, every normal human probably would be too. And there goes my hopes. Damn it. Hold yourself together. You tried, that counts. I think. And now it's even more awkward than before. Good job me.'

As Ron was finishing his meal alone, he couldn't stop a gut-wrenching feeling he had. A deep regret settled in his head and refused to leave.

'I'm an asshole.' he thought, while munching a butter roll. 'First person to at least try to be friendly with me, and i shove her away. Well, it WAS pretty scary experience… No, that doesn't make what i did any better.'

With some heaviness in his chest he went to the chemistry class. Bonnie was already there, sky watching through a window as always. She heard him sit behind her. Both didn't spoke a single word to each other.

"Hello children." a bubbly middle-age chemistry teacher started the class. "As promised you we are going to perform a little experiment today. Now, found yourself a partner and let's start."

'That's my chance!' Ron suddenly realized.

"Uhm, Bonnie…" he tapped her shoulder lightly, making her turn with a slightly confused look. "Do… do you want to pair up on this?"

"Sure." she agreed, still trying to understand guy's sudden mood switch.

Ron stacked their desks together, as Bonnie brought glass tubes and a burner from the shelves.

"I'm sorry, for what i said earlier…" Ron gave her an awkward smile. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine." Bonnie answered quietly enough for people around couldn't hear. "All this must be really freaky for you."

"Well yeah. But still, it doesn't excuse me, considering you tried to act kindly towards me, and i brushed it off." he made a small breathe to calm his nerves a bit. "If you alright with that, i do have some questions in mind. Maybe we could talk after classes, if you ok with that of course."

"Sure." a small smile appeared on her face.

They did chemistry work together. An uncomfortable feeling still stood between them, but it felt like a small opening appeared in it.

In the Middleton Town Library, at his office, head librarian Ryan Rockwaller sat in the chair with a business card in his hand. It's been some time since he called on this number, but it was the only person he knew who can help him at this point. Ryan took his phone and dialed the contact from the card. Pre-recorded voice of a woman came from the speaker: "If you hear this message it means i'm currently on hunting. Leave your request after the signal. And pray i'll find what you said important, or my next hunt will be on you.". Long beep followed those words.

"This is Ryan Rockwaller. We worked on several cases together before. I need your help with a witness i have. I can't alter his memory through my potion, and i don't want to hurt him with the spell. I want to know if there any other ways to deal with this problem. I know you have enough connection to get me information i need. Contact me as soon as you can."

Ryan hung up the call and put a piece of pasteboard in his wallet. On this card, above the contact number, stood words: "B. Director – hunter."

Bonnie strolled down the Middleton streets with Ron by her side. In school they barely spoke to each other, one, two word phrases at best. Despite that, they actually felt more at ease around each other now, compared to their morning meeting.

"So…" Ron instinctively put a hand on his neck. "Did you found out what is wrong with me?"

"Dad told me that you have immunity to one of the ingredients to the potion. It will take some time to find other solution."

"How long?"

"Have no idea, honestly." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure dad will find something to resolve this."

"I hope he will take a peaceful route. I don't want to end up ribbitting in some pond."

"Oh, come on! That was a joke!" Bonnie exclaimed, feeling bad. "I can't turn people into frog, and as far as i know dad can't too!"

"Alright alright, i believe you." he chuckled at her outburst. "But still, your father is terrifying."

"Really? He won't harm a puppy. I saw him knock out a hellhound once, but a puppy, never."

"Now you are just messing with me."

"Maybe." she smirked.

"Speaking of terrifying, what was that thing yesterday?"

"A gremlin." Bonnie started to explain. "Mischievous bastards, like to dismantle stuff. I think school bus is broken because of him too. Also they have really sharp claws on hands and feet."

"Tell me about it, if they were any longer my insides would be outside." Ron shuddered from his thought.

"Why were you in the locker anyway?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I got some disagreement with the guys who pestered some other guy in the hallway."

"Really? You were caught by bullies at your first day in school?"

"Pretty much."

"And they just locked you there? Assholes!" she noticed a pair of swings on a playground nearby. "Wanna sit down?"

He nodded, and they sat on cold sits of the swings. Lucky for them the playground was empty at the moment, so they could continue speak openly.

"You know, it supposed to be my first solo work." Bonnie slowly swung back and forth. "Dad usually does all the work by himself, occasionally taking me with him."

"Sorry." Ron apologized to her.

"Nah, not your fault really. Well, maybe just a bit. If i hadn't been distracted by your fall, i probably would at least knock that gremlin out."

"That wind thing you did looked cool by the way."

"Gust spell was the first one i managed to create." Bonnie smiled with pride.

"You created it?" Ron was surprised by it.

"Yeah. I had to create almost all my spells myself." she slowed down her swinging. "Witches are the only who can actually create spells. People with any magical ability can use those spells if they also possess some item that has a magical imprint of the witch, like a grimoire, or some very personal thing, but they can't create anything new. They lack the Voice of a Witch for that."

"That echo-like one?" he saw her nod in confirmation. "I see. What's a grimoire?"

"It's notes of a witch, all her spells and experience written down. Usually knowledge from it is passed to the next generation. Descendants of the witches can use his or her spells without any extra items, since they possess their blood technically."

"Do you have one? Grimoire, i mean."

"Yeah, it's in my room. And, honestly, it's really thin." she hanged her head.

"Is it bad?" he asked her carefully.

"Considering i can't use any spells beside mine, yeah, it's bad."

"Wait, you said earlier that witches can use spells of their parents, grandparents, etc."

"Yeah, too bad my whole witch clan was annihilated five years ago along with their grimoires."

"An-…" Ron gulped. "Annihilated?"

"Traditionally witches of our clan were gathering once in every four years, along with their grimoires for a big family reunion, to show off what they added to the clan spell pot, and just to meet some relatives they missed. Five years ago there was a gathering like that. Mom and my sisters went there, but dad stayed home with me, since i caught a nasty flu and couldn't go. The building they were holding a meeting in was burned to the ground, no survivors."

Ron suddenly went beyond pale. His heartbeat increased, nausea feeling went stronger and stronger.

"Hey!" Bonnie noticed the change. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…" Ron gulped some saliva. "Sorry, give me a minute, and i'll be fine."

"I'll be right back."

Bonnie went away from the playground towards a convenience store nearby. She ran back a minute later with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Here." she stretched her hand with bottle towards him. "Drink some."

Ron nodded in appreciation and took the bottle. While he made several big gulps from it, Bonnie sat back at her swings, looking at him with concern.

"Ron, i know it's probably not my place to ask but…have you lost anyone recently?"

He stopped drinking and looked back at her, shocked and confused.

"How…"

"Your face, it reminded me how dad looked back then." she explained.

"I'm sorry i…don't want to talk…about…"

"It's ok." she said in calm tone.

"Thank you." he drank the rest of the water in one go.

"No problem"

"Your dad…what about his grimoire." Ron just decided to continue former conversation.

"Dad is a special case." she followed him. "He was born in normal family, and found out that he has an ability of a witch in his teen age. Apparently one of his ancestors long time ago was a witch, and it just passed to him. My clan found it out and took him under their wing. Dad's magic isn't that strong on its own, but his power in the control. The longer spells have more complexity, and power. But they are also requiring high level of control. Dad can cast it like nobodies' business. This also allows him to create different magical goods. He taught me couple simple ones, but most of his spells are too hard for me, yet. I still can't cast anything longer than one word."

"So the thing he used on me yesterday was actually made by him?"

"What thing?" Bonnie asked him.

"Some paper with weird symbols…"

"He used Truth Talisman on you?" Bonnie suddenly burst out. "No wonder you are terrified of us! He straight up interrogated you. I'm going to have a little talk with him at the dinner!"

"In his defense it's not easy to believe that i just dropped from the locker room in the right timing to be noticed by you. Heck, even i can't comprehend why they actually found an idea of locking me in there good in any way."

"Who did it with you anyway?"

"Some jocks, they were wearing sport jackets. The one who was in charge has spiky hair."

"His name is Daemon. He is quarterback at school team, dates cheerleader's captain." Bonnie explained. "Also he's a biggest jerk in Middleton High."

"Wait… HE dates cheerleader's captain?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Kim Possible." Bonnie answered. "She's in the same classes as we are."

'Great, just great.' Ron thought and finished his water in several big gulps.

"Any more questions?" she asked him.

"Nah, i'm good for today." he smiled wearily. "Sorry for…asking about your family and all."

"It's fine." Bonnie jumped of the swings. "It's actually feels quite liberating to talk about it after all this time. For several years i allowed myself to spend more than ten seconds on conversation only with my father you know?"

"Really? Why?" Ron stood from the swings and threw empty bottle in the bin.

"Just to be safe." Bonnie stretched her shoulders. "Having a secret, and all that. It's easier not to let anyone close to me, than lie to their faces, and wipe their memories. Less stress you know. It's easier with you, since you saw me in all glory already."

"But…you'll have to erase my memory eventually, right?"

"True, but…" she tuned to him and smiled. "I can enjoy the ride while it's available."

Her weird optimism made him chuckle.

"Uhm, sorry, but i actually got one more question." he put smile back on his face.

"Shoot."

"Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Bonnie was genuinely surprised.

"I barely know this town, honestly. Moved here couple days ago."

"In that case, how about a little tour around?" Bonnie offered her help.

"Sure." Ron accepted almost immediately.

"Cool." she smiled at him again. "I know one mexican place here, they make the best taco around."

Under the cover of the night gremlin freely pranced through Middleton High hallway, right towards half broken wending machine. As soon as he was going to tear up another piece from it a loud bang came from somewhere nearby. One bang followed by another, and was added by a screeching sound, like something was tearing the metal apart. Gremlin became furious, since it was his right to broke stuff around here, and no one else's. He quickly ran towards the source of the commotion. However as soon as Gremlin caught a view of what caused the noise he stopped and hissed at it. Another creature stood there, at least twice as big, with long snout, red eyes showing through a wooden mask, and black horns. It stood on two long feet, hunched. Palms of this creature looked like enlarged thin human ones, with a long strong nails at the end of every finger. After meeting eye to eye with shuddering from pure fear gremlin, creature turned towards the exit and ran out of school area, leaving poor little guy alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A\N HI! UPDATE! WOW December was a busy month. No time for life. However i made a promise to myself to update this story at least one more time in this year and i did it! Barely… See you next year! _**

**_And, as always… _**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 3

Small gestures

Ron's body was mercilessly slammed against the wall. Collar of his short was caught in the first of a large football player, whose eyes were brimming with anger. Beside him stood Daemon, with a smug smile, and another guy with the same football jersey as other two had on them. A small crowd of people started to gather around this scene, including Seymour, who watched it thoroughly, frowning.

"You are dead! You hear that!" guy with a grip on Ron's shirt smacked him against the wall again.

"Loud and clear." Ron cringed and answered with a shaky voice. "But before you pummel me to death, can i at least get a reason why?"

"You piece of..." guy, almost as red as tomato from anger, pointed ant the torn metal locker door and a pile of trash that was his belongings. "You trashed my locker!"

"I didn't do anything like that! I swear!" Ron put his hands on front of him defensively.

"Yeah, right." Daemon scoffed. "Like we are going to believe that. If you wanted to get back on us, you shouldn't make it so obvious. Breaking Jason's locker was the most stupid thing you could do."

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed. "Why would i do this? It makes no sense!"

"You broke the one in the boys' locker room." Carl, third football player, commented. "You might as well do this."

"It wasn't me! It was..." Ron stuttered for a second. "A big rabid raccoon. Yeah! He smelled a chocolate bar in my pocket and clawed the lock out. I swear!"

Kim noticed a commotion in the hallway and decided to check what is going on. As she got through a small ground of students, she noticed three jocks, one of whom was currently her boyfriend, standing before a very distressed student.

'Oh god, not this.' she recognized the student. 'I need to stop this.'

The crowd near her went quite before she made a single step, as certain girl went towards the troublesome situation. Bonnie walked to the boys, with her usual non-emotional way, and glared at the Jason, who, feeling really uncomfortable lost his grip on the collar. She took Ron's sleeve and dragged him down the hallway, away from the crowd, without dropping a single word.

"What just happened?" Jason stood dumbfounded.

"Did weirdo just stood up for the new guy?" mumbling started in the crowd.

"What the hell was that Daemon?" Kim spoke to her boyfriend with a clear aggravation in her voice.

"The squirt trashed Jason's locker." Daemon answered putting his hand around her torso.

"You sure it was him who did it?" Kim eyed around quickly, noticing that the crowd is almost disappeared. "He just entered this school, what motive does he have? »

"It's because we shoved him in the gym locker couple days ago." Carl said.

"You did what?" Kim shoved Daemon. "Are you nuts?"

"Babe, it's just a little prank." her boyfriend tried to find a good excuse.

"Listen here." she sighed heavily. "You have a game soon. And you can't participate if Barkin put a detention on you!"

"But he trashed my locker!" Jason shouted, still angry and pointed in a mess nearby.

"Let me see." Kim examined the place, noticing the claw marks everywhere on it. "See those marks, looks like the one on the wending machine."

"Kind of..." Carl agreed with her.

"It was broken at night, before the guy even came in the school. It couldn't be him." she said.

"But..." Jason refused to give up.

"No buts!" Kim cut him off. "You seriously believe that scrawny guy can do THIS? Hello! It's so obvious was made by someone else. So lay off the new guy."

"But babe..." Daemon came close to her again.

"Don't Babe me here." she poke his chest with her index finger. "I tell you: stop bugging him! You got way more attention that you can afford. Stay out of any incidents until the game. All of you! You understand?"

"Yes." Carl and Jason nodded, feeling intimidated by the head cheerleader.

"Fine." Daemon agreed, unwillingly.

"Good." she pecked him in lips.

Bonnie dragged her friend all the way to the classroom, and released his sleeve as they approached their sits. Several people in the room glanced at them, trying to read the situation.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted him with half-smile.

"Hiya." Ron smiled back and sat at his desk. "Thanks for saving my backside."

"Sure." Bonnie sat on her chair and turned around to face Ron. "So, what's their problem with you?"

"Something trashed locker of the guy that pinned me to the wall." Ron stretched a sore shoulder slightly, feeling dull pain. "And by the looks of it, it was something with pretty sharp claws."

"Then why they picked on you then?"

"Remember the locker i fell from two days ago?"

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie looked around quickly, and lowered her voice. "Gremlin slashed the lock from it. So, they think that because you did it in revenge or something?"

"Pretty much." Ron sighed and shook his head slowly. "It seems i can't get any peace in this place."

"Sorry." Bonnie flinched a bit.

"No, no, i didn't mean like tha….."

"What in the name of Jiminy Cricket is THIS!" low voice boomed through the whole school.

"Looks like Barkin found that trashed locker." Bonnie commented.

In a hallway, furious substitute teacher was looking at the mess before him.

"Whose locker is this?" he growled loudly.

"Mine, sir." Jason answered.

"Care to explain me what happened here?"

"It was that ne…oomph." he felt elbow hitting his side.

"It was wild animal, sir." Kim stepped up before the jock.

"Wild animal you say?" Barkin checked the locker and its broken door again. "Some animal it must be to do this."

"I heard it was a rabid raccoon, big one." Carl said, rustling his ginger head a bit.

"A raccoon huh… This might have explained wending machine and the locker in the boy's room."

'Nice save Carl.' Kim smirked subtly.

"Oh, hell no." an elder man in janitor uniform appeared near the locker. "That's it! Enough with this place! Cleaning after these ungraceful brats was torture enough, but now animals too! That's it! I'm retiring! I quit!"

Things didn't get any better for poor Steven Barkin. Since elder man quit he was put at the position of a part-time janitor until they find a replacement. Working at several classes as substitute teacher wasn't easy by any means, but now he had to clean the hallways and rooms, for that extra wage. He was a tough man, it couldn't break him, but inconvenience wasn't strong enough word to describe his current position.

During the day Kim could barely concentrate. The situation was going out of control too fast, and it drove her crazy. Not only Ron somehow associated himself with one of the weirdest people in school, but he also managed to get in trouble with jocks, and got saved by the school weirdo, cementing his position in eyes of the students. Rumors spread like a wildfire. She can't reveal for school her connection with the boy, without fearing to lose her reputation, but in the same time she needed to talk about it with somebody. There was one person she could trust.

"Tara!" Kim approached her best friend. "You, me, mall, after school."

"I don't mind Kimmie, but where's the fire?" Tara giggled at Kim's forceful demeanor.

"Is it so hard to believe that i want to spend some time with my bestie?"

"No, but you usually ask if i'm free or not."

"Dang it, you got me there." Kim sighed comically. "BTW, are you free?"

"Nope." Tara decided to tease her a bit. "My very dear friend asked me for a mall trip, pretty forcibly i might add, and now i have to know why she is so riled up."

"You are the best!" Kim hugged her, once again feeling grateful for this cheery blonde's existence in her life.

Ron tried to pay attention at the Algebra class, really tired, but sadly voice of the teacher was so monotone, it put almost all people in the class to sleep. In attempt to stay awake, boy's mind started to flow over something besides irrational numbers. Needless to say, his life was full of events recently, one of which he didn't want to think about. It was still too painful to him. Others included a new home, new school, his shaky relationship with local jocks, and, probably the most important one, the fact that he somehow befriended a witch. Despite of their bizarre meeting in boys' locker room and very traumatizing meeting with her father, Ron found himself rather comfortable around her. Well about as much comfortable as he could, considering that they have met only couple days ago, so a certain level of awkwardness was still in between.

His attention suddenly switched toward twice folded piece of paper that fell on his desk. Ron carefully unfolded the thing. Two simple words were neatly written in there.

[So boring…]

It wasn't hard to guess who sent a message since the amount of people he knew here is extremely limited. He scribbled a reply on the same paper, folded it and carefully tossed it to the desk before him.

Bonnie picked it up and read immediately. She barely held her smile.

[Yeah, i never thought anyone could make math even more boring.]

[Do you want to hang out after the snore fest?] Bonnie slid the paper back on his desk.

[Sure] reply came back quickly.

Later that day, in the local big mall, Kim and Tara looked through a blouse section in one of the brand stores. They both knew that shopping at the moment was just an excuse for them to speak outside their clique, but in didn't mean they won't find something cute to buy in a process.

"Tara." Kim started slowly. "You can keep a secret, right?"

"You mean like the bracer incident, your obsession with one fictional character, your collection…"

"Ok, ok i got the point." Kim sighed. "There is something i probably needed to talk to you about several days ago. I… I kinda, sorta …know the new guy."

"What?" Tara's voice became higher. "And you didn't tell me that before why? Details Kim, details!"

"He is a friend of the family, childhood friend. Due to his…family circumstances, he moved in my house."

"You live together?"

Kim nodded.

"So." Tara's curiosity grew. "What are those circumstances?"

"Not really my place to talk about it." Kim shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"I see." blonde girl replied, picking one of the blouses. "So, if you know the guy, why you pretend that you don't in school?"

"Well, before his first day at school i talked to him and…" Kim was reluctant to say what she was going to say. "He ended up being a loser."

"Kim." Tara squinted her eyes. "Please don't tell me you said it to his face."

"I might have… But only with best intentions."

"Seriously?"

"What? I don't think it would be better if i lied to him! Harsh truth is still truth. I thought, maybe if he knew his place in the Food Chain he'll try to improve it somehow. "

"Kim, for a pretty smart girl, you can be such an idiot some times." Tara facepalmed.

"Hey!"

"Not to mention, it was a bitch move to do that to poor guy."

"Maybe, but…"

"You could just tell everyone that he is your friend and his reputation would skyrocket, loser or not."

"We don't know tha…"

"You are Kim Possible! You are on top! Everything possible for a Possible is your family moto!"

"Alright, alright i got it!" Kim hanged her head. "I blew it, ok? And, what is worse, i can't do anything about it now, since he started to hang around that weirdo."

"Your fault." Tara shook her head disapprovingly. "The only thing you can do now is to wait. Rockwaller is a bit on a weird side, i agree, but she isn't that bad. Maybe since she found herself a friend her attitude will improve. And when it happen we will just scoop both of them, how about that?"

"Might work, eventually." Kim sighed again. "Thanks Tara, i don't know what i'd do without you."

"No problem." Tara picked another blouse. "So, when are you going to introduce me to him?"

"What?" Kim blinked in surprise. "Don't tell me that you actually have a thing for big ears."

"No! Geez Kim!" a blush appeared on Tara's cheeks. "It's just interesting to meet him. He is your childhood friend after all. Come on, can i?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Oh come on!"

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Bonnie led the way towards a certain place, while her new and only friend tried to remember surroundings. Ron asked her if she know any places that could sell old used games for his pc, like a thrift shop. Bonnie remember a place, where her dad is picking old books time to time, though she had never been inside, she could still see through the windows a variety of different old stuff.

"Here it is." Bonnie stopped before a pair of wooden doors.

They entered the place, looking around. An assortment of thing was astonishing, and most of it barely looked that used. Anything from the clothes to kitchen appliances was placed neatly in their respective sections. Bonnie noticed several bookcases, stuck together, filled with books. Ron, meanwhile, approached the checkout counter. There were more than a dozen different clocks hanging on the wall behind it. It looked like a lot of them were made in different eras, some are old wooden coco-clocks, and some are more modern plastic ones. Ron noticed something really interesting.

"Wow." Ron said out loud. "All arrows on all the clocks are ticking simultaneously, like a one big loud clock."

"How very perceptive of you, young man."

A tall man appeared from a storeroom near the counter. He was old and really thin. He had a perfect posture, like a butler, and aquiline nose. In fact, he was even dressed in a suit, with a small bowtie around his neck. His grey eyes were almost matching his grey hair in color.

"All these clocks are perfectly synchronized to my heart." man put his boney hand on the left side of his chest. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Dominique Craft, i am an owner of this place. How can i help you?"

"Do you have any used games for computer?" Ron smiled to the owner.

"Yes, we have. Please wait a second."

While man went into the storage room, Bonnie was eyeing a particular keychain. It was shaped as a circle and had a drawn image in the center. Black silhouette of a cat, with piercing green eyes.

Dominique left the store room, holding a cupboard box filled with cd jewel cases in it and put them on the counter.

"I believe this is what you are looking for." man gestured toward it.

"This! This is awesome!" Ron checked the content of the box, picking one game after another, and reading the back of the case. "There is no price on them, how much for a game?"

"One dollar each."

"One?" Ron's almost shouted. "Seriously? These games are in almost mint condition, and this one in particular is rare as hen's teeth! You can sell it at least for 200 bucks through internet."

"Honest fellow." Dominique Craft smiled politely. "For anyone who would want resell it with a thought of quick profit price would be much higher. However i'm sure you'll find a good use for them. One dollar per item is a perfect price for a customer like you."

"This is great!" Ron broke into a smile and selected several games. "I'll take these, please."

With a corner of the eye, Ron noticed Bonnie, looking closely at one small object.

"How much is for that keychain?" he asked, making girl look at him in a surprise.

"That one would be one dollar fifty cents."

"I'll take one."

He paid for games ad keychains with some pocket money Mr. Possible gave him. As soon as they left the shop Ron reached his hand toward Bonnie, holding the keychain.

"This is a thank you for helping me. This place is awesome."

"Sweet!" Bonnie smiled widely and took the present from his hand. "Thanks!"

Dominique meanwhile watched though the window as these two went away.

"Quite interesting kids." he nodded to himself and went back to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A\N HI! UPDATE! Heya! This chapter is a bit on a short side comparing to the previous one, but it's my usual comfort zone per chapter (approx. 2.5k words). This story is a Whole new experience to create. Who knew AU will be that much harder to do? Well, i'm not a quitter, i'm gonna make it… and make it big. Bigger than Private Paradise or A sitch in our lives, in words counting at least. We are 15k words in already, and the story is still on introductory arc! Well, let's see how it goes…_**

**_And, as always… _**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 4

Way to progress

Bonnie entered the school female bathroom, looking around. After checking every stall, to be sure that there was nobody here, she sat on the toilet cover and pulled a crystal sphere out of her bag. The item perfectly fit her palms. She didn't have much time, since somebody could enter anytime.

"**Scan**." Bonnie said with echo-like voice, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Pure white smoke appeared in the exact center of the sphere and, with a swirling motion, spread throughout it, filling whole thing from inside. Bonnie's hands started to shake a bit as she saw the reaction. Smoke started to dissipate, and mere seconds later she was holding a perfectly clear sphere again.

'No… no, not this!' she bit her bottom lip from the frustration.

"**Scan!**"

Bonnie repeated her spell more clearly this time, however the result was the same. With a heavy feeling of defeat, she put the sphere back to her bag pack, and went towards the lunch room. Shadow of depression was crawling around her, as she walked her way through school hallway, not paying any attention to students around.

She perfectly knew her reputation in school. Weirdo, shut-in, lunatic. It wasn't her fault, not fully at very least. Yes, she was antisocial shut-in, she wasn't going to deny it, and it probably was weirding some people down, but not to the degree it is now. With time however, rumors started to spread. Ungrounded, stupid, but still, believable enough for the people in the school. Who knows what a quiet, anti-social girl could do to you if you push a wrong button. And with time all this escalated in the uncomfortable feel that surrounds her presence even now. It became normal for her. She was safer without friends. Less stress, less lies. And once her father recognized how responsible his daughter was, he finally let her do something on her own. A chance to prove her worth, to make him proud. But it didn't go as she wanted.

Ron was chewing a bite of potato, as Bonnie put a tray with food on a table with force. She was clearly upset with something, and it wasn't first time Ron saw her in that way. Frown brows, tightened jaw, heave look. Same as the day he met her in the locker room.

"Ehm…any problems?" Ron asked carefully.

"Gremlin is gone." she answered quietly through her teeth.

"Oh. Isn't that good news?"

She just glared at him intensely, making him feel uneasy. Feeling of dread started to flow in the air.

"It isn't, i g-got it…" Ron gulped loudly.

"I…" Bonnie realized what she has done and sighed. "Sorry… It's just… It was really important for me. First assignment Dad let me do it on my own and i blew it."

"You sure it's gone?"

"Yes. I rechecked just to be sure. There is no presence of it anywhere in school." she growled in aggravation and dropped her head on the table. "This is hopeless."

"Ehm…uhm…" Ron desperately tried to find words in order to cheer her up. "What some jell-o?"

He heard a muffled agreement from her and quickly fetched one from the food counter. Weebly-wobbly substance with artificial flavor wasn't really enough to make Bonnie feel better, however the act of consideration from Ron actually did the thing. She enjoyed his company immensely, even if it was temporary.

"Thanks." she said, finishing the desert.

"No problem." he smiled casually. "I'm partly responsible too anyway."

"Yes, you are." Bonnie pointed a spoon at him. "But i am the one who'll have a talk with my father about it."

"Good." Ron let a sigh of relief out.

"What's so good about it?" her right brow rose.

"I didn't mean it in a wrong way. It's just, i'm still terrified of your father."

"Oh, that." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Trust me, he won't do anything to you. You have nothing to be afraid."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her.

"Because if he'll do something like that, i'm going to guilt trip him to the gates of Hell." she smirked confidently.

Ryan was walking back and forth in his office, holding an old book in his hands. It was an old habit of his. It helped him to concentrate better as he looked through the pages, carefully, closely. Almost century old diary of a mail witch, still in pretty good condition for its age. Ryan could barely believe that he was able to get such valuable source of knowledge and history on his hands. Diary told him a story of a man who left his clan to travel around the world. Along his journey witch met a lot of people, and learned many ways magic manifested itself outside his homeland. Oracles, monks, shamans, and the list go on.

"Fascinating" Ryan muttered under his nose.

Time flies when he is focusing so hard on anything. Herbal tea in his cup was cold for at least an hour already. The only person who can snap him from this state nowadays is his daughter. She will always be his priority in life.

"Magic cluster, i think i read about it before somewhere…a-ha!"

Ryan, with almost childish glee, stepped towards a bookshelf and pulled out a thin shabby book. He opened it, holding the diary under his armpit, and found a text he needed.

"Yes, this is the one." he scanned the page with his eyes, put the book on the desk and opened the diary again. "The description here is much more detailed."

Every new page contained something interesting for Ryan, though most of it wasn't particularly useful. Knowledge itself satisfied his curiosity, practicality was just a neat bonus. Even as a young boy, after the revelation of being a witch he wasn't interested i his own powers as much as in learning all about the world of witchcraft and magic as he could. Rockwaller clan recognized a spark of genius in him and took him as an apprentice. They couldn't teach him the spells, since he was an outsider, but instead gave him all information he needed to develop his own skills and spells. During his studies he met a young female witch and fell in love in her. Sometime later he married her and changed his last name to Rockwaller, officially becoming part of a clan. Years past and Ryan's family expanded with three daughters. He had no idea at the time what cruel joke fate was preparing for him. Loss of many dearest people, and, what was the most painful, his wife and two daughters.

Bonnie turned the key and opened the front door, entering her house. It was quiet as always. Before putting her key back to the bag she looked at the keychain and smiled. She really liked this thank you gift. Feeling energized, she quickly changed her clothes and filled the warm water halfway. Bonnie was trying this for weeks, at first it didn't work at all, but with time and perseverance results started to show themselves. Sitting on her knees before bathtub, girl positioned her hand above water, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"**Water…**"

Water in the tub started to move in spiral motion.

"**…****sphere.**"

A big chunk of water rose and stopped mid-air under her palm. It was too hard for her to sustain a sphere form of it, it wiggled in different directions constantly. After several seconds Bonnie released the shape back to the tub and drained all water from it. She felt ready to try the next step. Once bathtub became empty, she put her hand above it again, with her palm facing down.

"**Water sphere.**"

A small sphere of water, no bigger than a bottle cap, appeared under her palm. It had perfect shape, and didn't felt as hard to hold in air as the previous one. She managed to create it from air itself, rather than from the nearest water source. Excited, Bonnie made another deep breath.

"**Freeze!**"

Instantly sphere became a solid ball of ice and fell into the tub, with a loud thud, cracking in several pieces.

"YES!" Bonnie jumped on the spot from the knees into standing position, holding both hands up, victoriously. "I did it! I finally froze it!"

She ran upstairs to record it in a thin book with her name written beautifully on the cover. Her grimoire, her prove of experience as a witch. It still only had a handful of spells, most of which she create herself, but with each new one added her control over the powers became better and better.

Meanwhile, Ron was at his computer, playing one of the games he bought recently. While he was defending a castle from the army of fantasy creature, a loud sound of explosion came from the room across his, making him fell from the chair, with a mouse still in hand. Moment later he ran out of his room to the hall. Black smoke went under the door to the Twins room. Ron inhaled as much air as his lungs could contain, moved the collar of his jersey on his nose, covering the lower part of a face, and turned the doorknob. As he opened the door he was met by a vail of black smoke.

"TIM! JIM!" he shouted through the jersey.

"We …kha…we are fine…" Jim appeared in smoke and walked to the hallway.

"…khoo… yeah, absolutely…" Tim followed his brother.

Ron went through a wall of smoke towards the window in their room, and opened it widely. Immediately after it he opened another window in the end of the hallway, and the one in his room, leaving doors to both rooms open.

"That will lead the smoke out." he moved jersey collar from his face and turned towards the boys. "Did you breathe any of this stuff?"

"Just a bit…" Tim answered, breathing normally again.

"We stayed low, so we're fine. It isn't our first ka-boom you know." Jim added. "We probably miscalculated combustion rate of the fuel."

"Or it must be mechanism malfunction." Tim nodded.

"Oh, man." Jim looked back to their room. "Mom is going to kill us."

"Or at least ground us for eternity."

Smoke faded enough to see the damage. From the look of it there was more smoke than actual damage. A big are of the room was covered in soot, and also there was a scorch mark in the center of it, with different pieces of machinery lying around and on top of it.

"You know." Ron said with a smile. "If we hurry, we might clean it and cover this up as a light mishap instead of big boom of dirt."

Both pre-teens looked at him with wide eyes, not believing their ears.

"We? As, you are going to help us?" Jim asked, barely believing it.

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"Why?" Tim was as confused as his brother.

"I kinda made your folks worry enough already, with e living here and other stuff, if i can give one less thing for them to worry, i would like to do it." Ron just shrugged off. "So, from the looks of it we need brooms, some rags, and a lot of cleaning soapy stuff."

For boys this explanation was enough. Jim collected pieces of the failed experiment, as Tim was cleaning the soot from walls and shelves. Ron was running up and down the stairs, changing the dirty water in plastic basins and cleaning the rags. In the end all three of them managed to clean the place in about an hour. After they cleaned themselves up, Ron and Twins, tired, dropped their backsides on the couch in living room, and turned up the wrestling channel.

"I can't believe we manage to fix all this before Mom, Dad, or Kim came home." Jim breathed.

"Seriously, we are awesome." Tim smirked.

"Let's not do this often, ok?" Ron stretched his back. "Extreme cleaning is too extreme for me."

"No promises." Twins answered in unison.

Mystery and detective books were Bonnie's favorite things in the world. Especially a series about a novel writer who works with police woman on different intriguing cases and gets his inspiration from it. Even now she's laying on the bad with one of those books in her hands. However her reading was interrupted by the sound of the car, parking in their garage. Her father came home, and she needed to act. Bonnie bookmarked a page and ran downstairs, turning the electric kettle on. Front door opened, and Ryan Rockwaller stepped in his house.

"Pumpkin! I'm home!" he announced as usual.

"Ok!" Bonnie answered from the kitchen.

As soon as water got heated, she brewed some herbal tea and put it on a tray with couple salted crackers. Since Bonnie knew her father too well, she immediately went to his study with this tray. Door was open as he sat at the desk, looking through some old book she didn't recognized.

"Here you go." she put tray on the desk.

"Thanks sweetie." Ryan made a small sip and noticed crackers. "Hm, you even brought a snack. How considerate of you."

"Of course Daddy, aren't i always?" she the sweetest smile she could.

"Yes, but you don't usually looking like a guilty puppy in process." he made another sip, smirking slightly.

"Is it this obvious?" her smile fell.

"I'm your father, pumpkin. I can read you like a book." he said with a kind tone. "Just tell me what is bothering you."

"Well..." Bonnie sighed. "Gremlin disappeared from school area."

"Are you sure?"

"I scanned it, twice."

"I see."

"I know, i failed it." Bonnie sat on the comfy chair, with her head lowered. "Please let me try again! Give me new mission, i won't fail again, i promise."

"There is no shame in failing." Ryan put a small smile. "I only hope you will be able to found your lesson in there. As for new mission, i'm afraid i don't have anything suitable for a moment. But i promise to tell you if anything will come up."

"Ok." Bonnie felt a little better. "Oh, i also finished a new spell! Look!"

She walked to the desk and put her hand above the mug with tea.

"**Freeze!**"

Tea instantly became a solid mass of ice.

"Amazing." Ryan looked inside a mug. "You create it all on your own?"

"Yes, i wanted to do it myself, without a help. To know that i'm able to."

"I never doubted you have it in yourself. You know what? Let's celebrate it. With pizza. Order whatever you like."

"YAY! Thanks Dad!" Bonnie hugged him and ran in glee towards the phone.

Ryan meanwhile looked back at the mug, biting of a piece of cracker, smiling with pride.


End file.
